<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday by MasterArchfiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330020">Saturday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend'>MasterArchfiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for one of my best friends and my first real attempt at writing OCs that I actually felt was good enough to post. That and my friend really deserves this. To a great guy who deserves a lot of love! </p><p> </p><p>P.S. My Rokket deck is still good. Sorry toady.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ringing of an alarm on a Saturday would normally be met with groans, but Koijin was met with a firm hug from his wife Alex and a kiss to the back of his neck. "I set it to go off early so I can get a little workout before the kids wake up. Roll over dear." Before he could reply, the spouses were interrupted by a scream down the hall followed by cackling.</p><p>Both groaned as Koijin got up to the sight of Elanoir with a fake spider in her hair followed by a still groggy Nate. Taking the fake spider away, "I guess I better start on breakfast. Can you pass on the usual punishment dear?" The 5'11" beauty stretched and nodded in agreement. "3 strikes and no dessert for the week." Turning to Elanoir, "I'll try and wear her out before breakfast. Do me a favor and pick an apron out for daddy, okay?"</p><p>Koijin tried to avoid sighing. The aprons were really just for making things on the grill and such, but nothing quite cheered Elanoir up like wearing a matching apron with her dad. Looking over, Nate was already wearing one. Alex must've sent him to bed with one.</p><p>As the trio went to the kitchen to work, Alex met Max and Amy by the gym. Really it was just their basement converted into a workout space complete with padded floors after an incident with a badly scrapped knee and Koijin telling her "I told you so" as he applied rubbing alcohol. If you asked Alex, she'd deny the story and say it was because Amy had a nasty habit of trying to backflip after every punch to the sandbag. </p><p>After the reminder to cool it with the pranks, not hiding the fact that she was also annoyed with them, but avoiding the why, Alex set them to do ten laps back and forth followed by weights. As they started on the sandbag, Koijin called down to announce breakfast.</p><p>"Oh! Don't you all look cute in your puppy aprons." Elanoir and Nate lit up at the compliment while Koijin just gave a small smile and eye roll. "Well eat up. Turkey bacon and sausage, French Toast and egg whites don't just eat themselves."</p><p>Sitting down, the family ate away as Koijin went over the schedule for the day. "I figured that we could go out to eat for lunch before going to Mom's baseball game and I think that a visit to the park after breakfast will do us some good. Any other requests?"</p><p>"Laser tag!" Amy shouted. "Bike ride!" Max exclaimed. Neither Elanoir nor Nate seemed to have any ideas so the final decision came down to the almighty wallet. "Unfortunately, we're a little short for laser tag this weekend, but as long as no one uses the laundry soap to make the gym stairs into a slip-n-slide again we can do it next week for sure."</p><p>After getting things cleaned up, but not without Amy getting dish soap in Elanoir's hair, the family was off to the game. It was always a proud sight to see Alex breaking the records in her league. Koijin chuckled to himself remembering try-outs when she hit a homerun and the coach practically begged her to join. She didn't have the best batting average, but when she hit, she hit it.</p><p>As Koijin got the kids settled into the bleachers, Max excitedly recounted his plans to try out for a little league next year. Elanoir may not care to learn the rules, but she cheered for mom as loud as Amy. Nate simply colored in a book he brought. At first everyone was concerned with how quite he was, but the Doctors had reassured them that he was just the sort of person that speaks when he thinks it necessary. Which turned out to be whenever Elanoir or Max weren't around to speak for him.</p><p>Or when Mom was up to bat. "What's a broad doing here?! This is a man's game!" Unfortunately he couldn't out yell the rude man sitting in front of them. Koijin tapped his shoulder. "Do you mind sir? My kids are trying to cheer their mother on so keep it down." The man just gave a glare before replying. "I'm sorry miss, but I guess I missed the memo that it's opposite day. Why don't you polish a window?"</p><p>*CRACK* Turning back to the game, the crowd collectively cheered as Alex hit a Homerun and won her team the game. They left the stunned man there as they went to wait for Alex to get back so they could go for lunch. "Why didn't you hit him Dad? He was sooo rude to Mom!" Amy was clearly upset over the man. "Well if you listened to Mom's lessons when you do your martial arts, you'd know that you should know when to not hit someone. If I hit him, then we would have gotten thrown out and you wouldn't have got to see Mom hit that homerun."</p><p>"Speaking of homeruns, the burger joint is giving the team and their families a discount for winning." Alex happily announced on arrival. As the kids got buckled in she leaned over and pecked her husband on the cheek before whispering, "You're getting better at this whole good advice thing every day. Might let you choose the *theme* next time."</p><p>"Theme for what?" Max interrupted. "Mom's birthday party of course. Grandma always insist on the same things so Mom was just telling me how she wants me to pick the theme for the next one." Koijin smoothly handled. "Wonder Woman!" Amy suggested. Turning to Alex, "You can tie a lasso, right dear?"</p><p>The burger joint was rather noisy, the kids of other players running about excitedly stating why their parent was the best player. It took a bit of coaxing, but the kids got gathered to a table and food was delivered with minimal issue. Alex bragged about how she's been taking Max and Amy to the batting cages while Koijin spoke of how well all four were doing in school while hearing similar stories in return as the kids ate their meals.</p><p>As the parents chatted with friends, one of the rowdier kids at a different table decided to trip Elanoir while Amy was walking with her to the restroom. It took only a few strides before Alex had the girls scooped up before Amy left the other kid with more than a bruise. </p><p>Luckily the child's mother witnessed the event and while Amy was still expected to apologize for resorting to violence first, the other child was made to apologize as well. After getting cleaned up, the girls returned to their meals, Amy giving the other child a glare as they walked out.</p><p>After getting home, bikes and helmets were readied for the ride around the neighborhood. Alex and the older kids lead the pack while Koijin made sure that Elanoir and Nate didn't lag too far behind. It wasn't too eventful until Max accidentally hit a small hole and scrapped his arm.</p><p>He barely cried as Koijin cleaned and bandaged his wound, Nate insisting that he place the bandage on his brother. As the men were occupied with doctoring the injury, Alex ordered pizza for dinner. </p><p>As the family gathered at the table, the kids recounted the joys of the day. "I got that bully good!" "Daddy said we can make waffles tomorrow!" "I wanna be a pitcher!" Nate just silently showed the picture he colored earlier.</p><p>Getting things cleared up and the kids off to bed went smoothly, minus the part where Amy switched Elanoir's soap with Max's and both were upset about the smell. In the end, Koijin and Alex had everyone tucked in and starting to doze off.</p><p>Closing their bedroom door, Alex spun her husband around and hugged him close before greedily kissing him. Koijin returned the affection by trailing his hands up and down her figure, reveling in how strong and solid she felt, but still had traces of softness in the right places.</p><p>With a just strong enough push, Alex made Koijin lie and the bed, straddling his hips as she kissed and nipped his neck. Marking her territory as she called it. She was careful enough to leave marks where they can be hidden from the kids.</p><p>As she moved to tug at the edge of his shorts "Daddy? Can I get a glass of water?" Alex let out a groan as Koijin made to get up, but not before placing a kiss to his wife's cheek. "We'll drop them off at your parents' place tomorrow. Then you'll have all the time you need for our workout."</p><p>"I love you."<br/>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>